Untold feelings
by countrypanther14
Summary: When Madoka hurt Naru's feelings, Mai and him have a long talk about it. I own nothing, and it rated just to be safe and for some hurtful words. R&R


**Hey, this is my first Ghost Hunt fanfic, and this may not be something Naru would do. And as for Madoka...lets just say that she's on her time of the month and drunk. And for anyone who has had someone say something hurtful to them, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, because honestly, I wouldn't say anything to hurt another person. But if I brought up a bad memory, just back out now if it's too painful; or if you decide to read it until the end, just talk to someone you trust if you want to. Otherwise...R&amp;R.  
**

* * *

"Admit it Kazuya." Madoka yelled, "You like Mai."

"I'm not admitting anything." the black haired teen said, casually flipping through his book, "And you can't make me."

The magenta haired girl growled and slammed her hands down on the table, "You know what Kazuya," she slurred, "Mai is right to nickname you 'Naru,' and ever since Gene died, you've been a real jerk."

"What are you implying?" Naru asked,

"That this company would've been better off with Gene if he was still alive. He's a lot better than you." she screamed.

Naru felt a tear roll down his face, people had always loved his twin more than him; his real parents, his adoptive parents, Lin, and now Madoka. He felt more tears roll down his face, and he wiped them away.

"Naru," a brown haired girl said sweetly, "Your tea." she took a good look at Naru, noticing the tears on his face, "What's wrong?" she asked, setting the tea cup on his desk and putting hand on his arm, "What's the matter Naru?"

Naru let out a choked sob and swatted the girl's hand away, "Mai," he choked out, "You and Madoka get out of my office right now...I want to be alone."

"What's going on in here?" Yasu asked,

"I don't know," Mai said, "Yasu, get Lin in her and have him take Madoka home."

"Sure." he said, fixing his glasses.

* * *

After Lin took Madoka home, and Yasu went home for the day, Mai brought Naru another cup of tea; trying to urge him to tell her what happened.

"I don't want to talk about it," Naru said, taking the tea, "You can go now Mai."

"Naru, I-"

"Just leave it alone Mai!" he shouted, "Just go home," his voice started to break, he was crying again.

"Oh, Naru." Mai cooed; she knelt down beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's okay," she cooed, "I'm right here, you don't have to cry."

Naru didn't know what to say, he couldn't say anything; he just wrapped his arms around Mai's waist and cried into her shoulder. When he had finally calmed down enough to talk, he looked at Mai, marveling her big brown eyes, contrasting his blueish gray ones.

"Now," Mai said, sitting on his desk, "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Naru told Mai everything, and how everyone had loved his twin brother more than him, even from birth.

"You know that's not true." she said, "Everyone loves you, no matter what. Truth is, there are bigger jerks out there, more than you; and you think that the world will be better off without them. But when the time comes, you realize they were someone special, someone who could've been your best friend, but chose to make fun of you instead." she put her hand on his shoulder and moved his black bangs away from his red, tear streaked face. "Truth is, even if you feel like no one loved you; you have me, Masako, and Ayako, and Monk. You even have Yasu, and Lin, and John. You have people who do love you Naru, Madoka does too."

"Yeah, wait until she's drunk, you'll hate her for a week." he said,

"Naru," Mai snapped, "I'm being serious. Besides," she kissed his cheek, "Like I just said you have people out there who love you. Me more than anyone." she ruffled his hair and walked away, "Good night Naru." she said, closing the door behind her.

* * *

The next day, Naru was different, he was happy, and cheerful; that, freaked everyone out.

"Mai, can I see you in my office?" he said,

"Okay Naru." she said, she nervously made her way into his office, with Monk and Ayako following close behind. "Is there something you wanted to tell me."

"Sit down Mai," he said,

Mai sat down nervously, what if he says she's no longer needed? Or that she was wrong about what she said the night before? Or...oh no!

"Mai," he began, "You were right, about last night, when you said that I have people who loved me. And that's because," he supported her chin with his finger tips, kissing her forehead, then her nose, and then her lips, "You helped me realize that, while everyone around me is my family, I loved you especially."

Now it was Mai's turn to be speechless, she could still feel Naru's lips on hers, and when he kissed her again, she gladly returned it. Only to hear Monk and Ayako giggling in the other room.

"And I was also wondering, if you would accompany me to dinner this evening. Just the two of us." he said, smiling.

_Wow,_ she thought, looking into Naru's eyes, _His eyes are actually smiling along with him._ "Sure." she said, "I'd be happy to go."

"And tell the others to leave, this isn't a social cafe." he said, turning back to his work,

_And he's back again._ she thought, leaving. She walked back into the other room and saw Monk and Ayako cuddled close together; John was still in Australia, and Masako didn't come in today, which was odd. She went into the kitchenette to make some tea, she would tell the others about Naru's confession to her later, right now it's her secret, a little, lovely, secret.

* * *

**I just love this couple, I hope you liked it. And yes, I know Naru crying doesn't seem like anything he would do. But come on, even people who don't cry have to a some point, right? And if I hurt anyone's feelings, I'm sorry, I normally wouldn't do that to anyone else. Please R&amp;R.  
**


End file.
